freddyknifefingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Scissorhands
Edward is an artificial man with scissors for hands, and is the title character and main protagonist of Tim Burton's 1990 film Edward Scissorhands. Biography Edward, who has scissors for hands, is the creation of an old Inventor. The Inventor's final result was a humanlike young boy who had everything except for hands, but the Inventor had a heart attack and died while in the act of giving a pair of real hands to Edward, leaving him "unfinished" forever. Many years after Edward was created, local Avon saleswoman Peg Boggs visits the decrepit mansion on the hill where Edward lives. There, she finds Edward alone, and upon realising he is virtually harmless she decides to take him to her home. Edward becomes friends with Peg's young son Kevin and her husband Bill. He later falls in love with the Boggs' beautiful teenage daughter, Kim, despite her initial fear of him. Peg's neighbors are impressed by Edward's hedge-trimming and hair-cutting skills, but two of the townspeople, a religious fanatic named Esmeralda and Kim's boyfriend, Jim, immediately dislike him. One of the housewives in the neighbourhood, Joyce, an ageing seductress, suggests that Edward open a hair-cutting salon. While examining a proposed site, she attempts to seduce him in the back room, causing Edward to leave in a state of panic.kj.hhvvmmjbnknkkl/l/khhl//hlh/lkklh//lk/klnkn/lnk/lnk/l/nklkn/lkn/lklnk Wanting money for a van, Jim takes advantage of Edward's ability to pick locks, and breaks into his parents' house. The burglar alarm sounds and everyone except Edward escapes, despite Kim's angry insistence that they return for him. Edward is arrested and released when a psychological examination reveals that his isolation allowed him to live without a sense of reality and common sense. Meanwhile, infuriated by Edward's rejection, Joyce exacts revenge by claiming that he tried to "rape" her. This, added to the "break-in", causes many of the neighbours to question his personality and ruin his popular reputation. During the Christmas season, Edward is feared and outcast by almost everyone around him except for the Boggs family, resulting in the family becoming outcasts as well. While the family is setting up Christmas decorations, Edward creates an ice sculpture of an angle. The shavings create an effect of falling snow, which Kim dances under. Jim calls out to Kim, distracting her, and Edward accidentally cuts her hand. Jim says that Edward had intentionally harmed her and attacks him. Edward runs away, cutting off the clothes Peg gave him, and wanders the neighbourhood in a rage. Kim, fed up with Jim's behaviour towards Edward, breaks up with him. While Peg and Bill search for Edward, he returns and Kim greets him with a hug. When Kevin is almost run over by Jim's drunk friend, Edward pushes him out of the way, but cuts his face, causing witnesses to think he was attacking him. When the police arrive, Edward flees to his hilltop mansion and the vengeful neighbours follow. Kim runs to the mansion and reunites with Edward. Jim follows them and attacks Edward, who does not retaliate until Jim slaps and pushes Kim. Edward stabs Jim in the stomach and pushes him away, causing him to fall out of a window to his death. Kim confesses her love for Edward and shares a kiss with him as they say goodbye. Returning downstairs, Kim lies to the townspeople saying that Edward and Jim killed each other in the fight. She tells them that the roof caved in on them and shows them a disembodied scissor-hand similar to Edward's. Shocked and saddened over his death, the neighbours return home. Edward, immortal since he is artificial and can never age, continues to live alone in his mansion, and "creates snow" from his ice sculptures, which falls upon the neighbourhood below. In popular culture There are various action figures, dolls, collectables, and costumes of Edward. Metalcore band Motionless in White have a song entitled "Scissorhands (The Last Snow)" with its lyrics written about Edward Scissorhands in homage to its legacy and impact on the gothic subculture. Scottish indie rock band The Twilight Sad named a mini-album Here, It Never Snowed. Afterwards It Did after a line spoken in the final scene of the film. A theatrical ballet adaptation by the British choreographer Matthew Bourne premiered at Sadler's Wells Theatre in London in November 2005. After an 11-week season, the production toured the UK, Asia and the United States. The British director Richard Crawford directed a stage adaptation of the Tim Burton film, which had its world premiere on June 25, 2010, at The Brooklyn Studio Lab and ended July 3. Johnny Depp reprises his role of Edward in the Family Guy episode "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell." In a cutaway scene, it is shown that a couple had hired Edward to tuck their baby in bed. He leaves with the child and re-enters telling the couple that their baby is dead. Power grid Category:Male Category:Tim Burton Category:Hero Category:Films Category:Attractive Male Category:Characters